


Whiskey On My Breath

by TheAverageWhiteGirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholics Anonymous, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual!Rhett, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Depression, Erratic behavior, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GayAsFuckLink, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Second Chances, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageWhiteGirl/pseuds/TheAverageWhiteGirl
Summary: After ruining an important photography exhibition for him, Link extends the following ultimatum to Rhett; Get Yourself Together Or We're Done.At first, Rhett is lost without his best friend and lover always by his side. He doesn't know how to deal with everything without the use of alcohol. After falling in deeper into the pit of loniness he dug for himself and one suicide attempt later; he has a major epiphany;His life does suck.Rhett vows he will do whatever it takes to win back his one true love. And if that means he needs to get sober first... So be it.But it won't be easy.After a bunch of meetings and therapy, Rhett is a changed man. He has finally got his life back together; fresh new job, great apartment, and making decent money. He now only has one thing left to do; get back what he lost long ago; his Link.But is it to late?Seeming how Link had already moved on with his own life, can Rhett convince him that he is a changed man and wants him back? Or is it officially over for the two guys who were always thought of as inseparable?





	Whiskey On My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Love And Theft's song "Whiskey On My Breath"
> 
> Recommended Listening: 
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/580SsnoG344

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ruining a very important night, Link extends the following ultamatum to Rhett.

Another day, another night at the bar.  

This lifestyle was seemingly routine for Rhett.  He would wake up, couldn't be bothered to shower,  he would just wake up, jerk off,  maybe watch some t.v,  eat some cereal or something,  and then as the evening approached he would begin to head out to his favorite bar downtown.  

He didn't necessarily have a job. He mostly just sold a variety of jewelry items on Craigslist, from his various one night stands he would have basically every other night, from girls of little to no substance, whenever he can. It's not like any of those girls would ever come back to get the jewelry they left behind so it didn't really matter. 

That's how he made his money, while living rent-free, crashing on his best buddy from college, Gregg's couch. 

If we're being honest, up until recently, Rhett didn't really care for his life that much. It was mostly just an seemingly endless cycle of waking up on an old lumpy couch in the mornings and passing out in God knows where at nights. His life lacked substance. He didn't really have that one thing that would keep him holding on. It's not like he's afraid of dying, because he's not. In fact, he had tried many times before; that be with a jump from a high altitude or just a drug overdose. Even with both of those things he was either too afraid to jump or he didn't take enough pills.  

Which always brings him back to the bar. 

Rhett sat on a old creaky bar stool in some smokey little dive bar just outside of Los Angeles. He would always come here and order the same exact Tennessee whiskey and he wouldn't stop throwing them back until he could no longer feel emotion.  

It also helped when some strange hot chick would come up to him and basically start dry-humping him right at the bar. 

Tonight's special girl was this twenty-something blonde-haired little thing. She wore; not much. Basically just a pair of cut-off shorts and a pink tank top. Pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra either considering her nipples we're clearly visible through the fabric of the T-shirt.  

The girl stumbled over to Rhett, clearly already drunk off her ass, ready for anything. She introduced herself as Stacie before taking up a seat in the bar stool right next to him.  

Rhett had slowly nodded his head along, seemingly already feeling the satisfying effects of the alcohol as he took in the sight of the girl next to him.  Although truthfully, his gaze was mostly fixated on the girl's boobs more than anything else.  

Rhett took another sip of his drink before feeling the girl's hand on his upper leg, slowly running up and down his thigh. He avoided eye contact, instead deciding to look over at the wall of various liquor behind the bar,  in front of him.  

"Keep doing that". Rhett spoke with little to no emotion as he felt the girl's hand working it's way up his thigh,  moving to his inner thigh and up towards his dick.  

Before he knew it, the girl was taking him by the hand and pulling him towards the bathrooms.  

Rhett soon found himself being pushed up against the bathroom wall and hands ferociously trying to undo his pants.  He lifted his head up to the ceiling as he felt the cool air on his dick and felt even more excited as he felt a hot mouth wrap around his shaft.  

Even though his dick was full game, his mind couldn't help itself and was elsewhere. Mostly because he knew he had somewhere else to be tonight and he already was totally out of it. But Rhett knew that where he had to be was important to the one person he never wanted to disappoint. And never will.  

Rhett gave Stacie a few taps on the shoulder, signaling her to stop, in which she does.  

Stacie remains down on her knees, kneeling before Rhett, looking up at him.  

Rhett simply didn't say anything.  He just pulled up his pants, stumbled out of the bathroom, and called for a Uber.  

Since his mind was elsewhere the whole time, he couldn't finish, more so, didn't want to with so much worry weighing on his mind.  

 

\---- 

 

Sitting in the back of the Uber,  Rhett was already starting to feel nauseated. Feeling every up and down and tiny bumps on the road as the car sped through them,  was almost too much.  Maybe drinking so much before this event was a really bad idea. But what other choice does he have when he feels completely thrown away by everyone.  

Luckily for Rhett, the Uber soon came to a stop in front of the  _Tristan Maxim's Art Gallary._

As soon as Rhett stepped out into the cool fresh air, he didn't hesitate to take a deep breath. No longer smelling the disgusting aroma of depressed Axe body spray of his Uber driver, he finally felt free.  

Rhett could already see people mingling about outside, seemingly all dressed in designer suits and dresses. He looked passed the on goers outside to peek through the glass revolving doors where he saw what was undoubtedly the event taking place tonight.  

As Rhett approached the entrance he started to feel a bit self-conscious. Feeling out of place among the designer suits and dresses,  he started to rethink his choice to not go home and change first. He stopped in front of one of the revolving doors and took a moment to look down at himself. It's not like he looked bad or anything. It's just ripped jeans and a black v-neck and boots, will definitely make it obvious that he doesn't belong. 

Rhett had decided to brush off the unsettling thoughts and put on a smile.  For the sake of his friend's big night.  

Walking into the party, he immediately noticed even more elegantly dressed people,  mingling about. Most holding flutes of champagne while chatting about the various photographs hanging on the wall.  

"Champagne, sir!". 

Rhett turned around to see a young girl, brown hair tied back in a tight ponytail,  dressed in a black blouse and equally black pants and high heel shoes. He took notice of the tray of champagne flutes filled halfway with the finest golden liquid.  

_Should I?_ Rhett contemplated his decision and before he knew it he was picking one up from the tray. "Thank you",  he nodded his head as he watched the girl walk away to go serve other guests.  

Rhett continued his move around the room. He found himself being drawn to this one photograph of a really nice sunset. Beautiful pinks and purples accentuated the picture perfectly. It didn't take him long to realize that the photo was taken back home in North Carolina; it was from that one day at the lake.  

Rhett found himself smiling at the happy memory but before he could reminisce he heard a familiar voice. He turned his attention toward the familiar voice and his smiles instantly increased ten-fold.  

He handed his empty champagne glass to some handsome guy with silver hair and made his way over to the man.  

He threw his hands open wide and wrapped the other man up in a tight embrace, lifting him a little off the ground as he held him in his arms.  

"Okay... Okay... Rhett! Put me down!",  Link managed to get out of the man's strong embrace, despite the fit of giggles.  

Rhett finally put Link back down on the ground. He placed a sweet kiss to the top of his head before taking a step back.  

"Sorry", Rhett said,  unapologetically as he took in the sight before him. " I just missed you". 

Link couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks upon seeing Rhett again. The truth was that this photography event was the first time they are seeing each other again since Link went off too work on his photography almost two months ago. They had just decided to try and do the whole couple thing right before Link left on his trip,  so the fact that they are reunited made them both very happy.  

"I missed you too", Link smiled before going in for another hug.  

Rhett pulled the other man in and held him close to his chest, not ever wanting to let go again. He moved back a little, holding Link's hands in his and he gave the other man a twirl. He noticed Link's new wardrobe. Undoubtedly designer black suit, firmly pressed to exquisiteness, along with a black button down shirt and slim black tie. " You look good". 

_He looks like something out of a magazine!_ Rhett thought to himself. _Whi_ _le you yourself look like the magazine people use to spit their gum out in._

"Thanks. It's Armani", Link said, accepting the compliment and giving a little twirl. "And you look...", he took in Rhett's appearance, almost taken completely aback by the man's casual wardrobe. "... Comfy?" 

Rhett's expression saddened as he took in Link's reaction. "I'm sorry", he said apologetically. " I didn't think to dress up tonight". 

"You're here, it's fine", Link went in for another hug, holding Rhett tight. "That's all that matters anyways". 

Rhett smiled. "Thank you". 

Link looked up, resting his chin on Rhett's chest. " You could kiss me to make up for it". 

You didn't have to ask Rhett twice when it came to kissing, in his opinion,  the most beautiful man in the world. Holding Link close, he leaned down and was met with soft lips. He gingerly kissed the other man,  savouring the subtle taste of the champagne on his lips. 

Link, however, pulled away with a look of digust on his face. "Ooh, Rhett, your breath". 

"What?", Rhett asked rather innocently. 

Link grabbed a hold of Rhett's hand and led him over to a secluded corner of the room. 

"Privacy. I like it". Rhett began to lean in only to be met with a hand pressed to his chest, holding him back. 

"What's going on with you?", Link asked, worry laced his voice. 

"What do you mean?", Rhett asked, confused. 

Link folded his arms across his chest and leaned in to whisper, despite having to be far away from the crowd for anyone to hear. "I mean, why does your breath smell like a brewery". 

"I-I...um...", Rhett struggled to find the words as Link stood in front of him, looking all too beautiful. 

Before he knew it, they got interrupted by a man in a crisp black suit come up to them. 

"Hey", the man spoke rather cheerily. He threw his arms around Link, embracing him, and Rhett had to clench his fists tight to prevent himself from loosing control. 

Link giggled as he pulled away from the other man.

"I've been looking all over for you man. Where have you been?", the man asked. 

Link smiled at the other man. "I've been here", he smiled as he looked to Rhett. "By the way, this is my good friend, Rhett"

_Good friend, Rhett?!_ Rhett thought over Link's choice words. Not that they weren't true but he himself would certainly consider them more then just good friends. 

The man in the suit reached a hand out and Rhett promptly shook it in a strong and firm handshake. He squeezed a little extra tightly on the man's hand as a way to establish dominance. 

They both parted from the handshake and the other man embraced Link again in another hug. 

Rhett noticed that the guy was tall; yet not as tall as him, which made him smile. He noticed that the guy just had boring bland brown eyes, and the most mediocre hair; which also made him smiled. But what didn't make him smile was the sorted way he was all over Link. The way he kept touching him, holding him close; Rhett had felt the need to punch this guy in the face and watch him fall to floor, unconscious. 

Rhett clenched his fists tight before stepping forward. 

"Okay! Hey! That's enough!". Rhett placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. He pulled him back, creating some distance between him and Link. 

The man stumbled a bit from being caught off-guard. "What's the hell, man?!" 

"You need to back off, right now!", Rhett warned. 

"Back off of what...". The man seemed utterly befuddled. "What the hell is your problem?!" 

Completely oblivious to the attention the current situation seems to be drawing from around them, Rhett took a few more steps forward. "Why don't you just back off!?" 

Link quickly placed a hand onto Rhett's chest, pushing him back before things get totally out of control. "Alright, that's enough" 

"Yeah... I'm just going to go... Someplace else", the man spoke before walking away. 

"I'll come find you later", Link called after the man. He turned back to Rhett. "What the hell was that about?" 

Rhett shrugged. 

"Are you trying to embarrass me?", Link sighed. "Cause I swear Rhett, if you were...congratulations, you succeeded" 

Rhett huffed out a breath. "Oh so now I embarrass you"

"Tonight, you did" 

"How!", Rhett yelled. "How did I embarrass you?" 

Completely oblivious to the full attention both men are receiving from the crowd around them, Link continues. 

"Seriously Rhett, you really don't know how you embarrassed me tonight", Link pauses. " First of all, you didn't dress up tonight even though I specifically texted you too. You showed up smelling like a dang brewery. And don't think I didn't notice you stagger in here. Like seriously Rhett, why would you show up drunk to this event which, believe it or not, is actually really important to me". 

Link rubbed a hand over his face. "Seriously Rhett, what is going on with you?!" 

Rhett forced a chuckle. "I could ask you the same thing" 

"What does that mean?"

"You know damn well what it means", Rhett quickly snatches another champagne flute off the tray of a passing waiter and downed the whole thing before continuing. " You changed" 

"Changed? I- uh- what?", Link struggled for words. "What does that even mean?" 

Rhett rubbed the back of his neck. "I need some air". 

Before Link could speak up again, Rhett was already storming pass the other on-lookers. He grabbed two more champagne flutes, one for each hand, and was briskly out the door. 

Seeming how they weren't finished with their conversation, Link quickly chased after him. 

Out on the sidewalk, Link spotted Rhett and walked over. 

"You want to explain to me what that was about?!", he yelled. 

Grasping on to the now empty champagne flute, Rhett just shook his head. "Forget it" 

"No!". Link demanded. He grabbed Rhett's arm forcibly and turned him to face him. "I want an explanation" 

Rhett grimaced. "Alright", he forced a chuckled. "You changed". 

Link looked on in confusion as Rhett continued. 

"I don't know what happened in those last two months off doing your photography thing, but you've changed. Like seriously, Armani?", Rhett gestured a hand to Link's wardrobe. "Like seriously, what even is that?"

Link retorts. "It's certainly better than faded jeans and dirty boots, that's for sure" 

Rhett chuckled. "You see, right there", he pointed out. "Two months ago you loved me for my faded jeans and dirty boots..." 

Link interrupted. "...and two months ago you wouldn't be getting drunk off your ass and trying to start fights for no apparent reason" 

"No, trust me. That guy was hitting on you" 

"What?!", Link asked out in shock. "Rhett, it was just a hug. He was thanking me because tonight was such a big hit with how many people actually showed up", Link paused to take a breath. "And just so you know, if it wasn't for him than I wouldn't be able to show by photos here. He was letting me show my photos at his art gallery because he really admires my work" 

"What are you talking about?!" 

"That was thee Tristan Maxim!", Link yelled. "Didn't you see his name on the building?!"

"How was I supposed to know what the guy looks like?!" 

Link retorts. "Yeah of course you wouldn't because you clearly don't care about anyone but yourself".

"That's not true and you should know that more than anyone" 

Rhett began to go in for a hug, only to be forcibly pushed back by Link. 

"No!", Link pushed Rhett away. 

Rhett stood, dumbfounded 

Link continued. "You could've ruin my night. You could've ruin everything for me tonight and, truthfully, I'm not even sure if you didn't. I'm not sure that when I go back in there, if or not I'll have to do damage control" 

"So what are you saying?" 

Tears threaten as Link continues. "I'm saying that the Rhett I had two months is clearly not the same Rhett I have standing before me right now" 

"...I'm still me", Rhett interrupted. 

Link continues. "No, you're not. You changed. I don't know what happened to the same sweet Rhett I came to know and love. The same one that I fell in love with, but I want him back" 

"What are you saying?"

Tears start to fall down Link's cheeks. "I'm saying that until I get that Rhett back. I don't want to see you" 

"Hey...", Rhett stepped forward for a hug only for Link to take a step back. 

"No... Rhett", Link shook his head. "Until you can get your life back together... I don't want to see you" 

Rhett took a second to think over everything Link is saying. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hand. "I don't have to take this right now" 

Noticing the empty champagne flute still in his hand, Rhett clutched the glass firmly and without a second thought, threw it at the nearest wall. 

"Fine. Go. Go back in there!"

Link begged. "Rhett please..." 

"No!", Rhett yelled. "You say that I've changed but you know what, so have you" 

Rhett looked around for his Uber that he has order fifteen minutes ago. He saw it pulling up to the side of the road, awaiting him.

Walking over the Uber, he looked over at Link. "So go ahead... Why you go back in there with a the elitist fucktards", he trailed off as he opened the car door. "And just for the record...", he trailed off as he opened the car door. One last look over at Link, he muttered, "Good friends don't blow each other in the back of pick-up trucks". 

 

\----

 

Link watched the Uber disappear down the street as he wiped the heads from his eyes. 

Getting ahead to head back inside the art gallery he spotted the champagne flute Rhett had thrown earlier, laying shattered on the ground. 

Without thinking twice about it, he pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and opened the camera. With just the right amount of light from a nearby streetlight, he aligned the perfect shot and snapped the picture. 

Tears began to threaten once more as he stared down at the photo, knowing full well what it symbolizes. 

With a shake of his head, Link slid the phone back in his jacket pocket and walked back inside to rejoin the party. 

And the picture... 

_He has it. He'll keep it. And at the right time, he'll use it._

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are daily!


End file.
